


Try It

by nan



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the double penetration (one hole) square of my kink_bingo card. This is the kinkiest thing I've ever written. I am embarrassed.

"You want to do _what_?!" John was split between horror, amusement and, despite himself, arousal.

Hellboy cocked his head to one side, rugged face amused. "What? You never thought about it?" he asked, tail curling around John, pulling him back to rest against his chest. "C'mooon, Boyscout, you know it'll be fun."

"Yeah, for you maybe," John said, but rested his head against Hellboy's shoulder, fingers trailing over his chest absently. "It's not your ass on the line." Hellboy rumbled with laughter before his human hand began running down John's back, strong fingers digging into the muscle - a casual massage. Groaning, John turned his head and pressed a kiss against Hellboy's shoulder. "Don't think you're going to convince me to do this by doing me favors, Red," he said.

"I wasn't even thinking that." Hellboy tipped John's face up and kissed him, broad mouth taking control easily, tonguing John's lips open and slicking in. Moaning, John stroked one hand across Hellboy's cheek, the other propping him up against his chest to get a better angle. Hellboy ran his stone hand down John's back and rested it heavily on his ass, pressing him deeper in the cradle of his thighs. Jerking his hips up, Hellboy smirked as John whined into the kiss before breaking it, mouthing against his cheek wetly.

Running a hand through John's hair, Hellboy grinned. "Are you convinced?"

John sighed, face red from both arousal and embarrassment. "I…okay," he said. Hellboy whooped and sat up, flipping John over so he rested on his hands and knees. "Whoa! Wait, just, just be careful, okay? I have to work tomorrow," John said, bowing his head for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry about it." Hellboy seemed to be floating on cloud nine as he reached over John and grabbed the lube. "I'm going to make it so good for you, babe, you're gonna _love_ this."

"Yeah, right," John said, already regretting giving in to this. Sure, he'd had both Hellboy's cock and his tail inside of him before but at the same time? _I'm an idiot_. "Like I said, be careful, okay? I-_oh_!" Hellboy placed one finger, already lubed, over his asshole, wiggling it _just_ so as he leaned down and kissed the small of John's back, sucking softly. John bit his lip as that finger started pressing inward; it was from Hellboy's human hand but it was still larger than any _human's_.

"Hmmm," Hellboy hummed against John's back, reaching between his legs with his stone hand and cupping his cock and balls. The rough texture created enough friction that he didn't even have to stroke, instead simply holding John's genitals as he licked across his back and added a second finger, scissoring them to work him open.

John hissed, hands clenching against the sheets. The beginning of their lovemaking was always the hardest part for him - the painful stretch of muscles not use to being opened, no matter how often they fucked. "Hellboy…"

Cautiously squeezing John's cock and balls with his massive stone hand, Hellboy reached for more lube, the slippery jelly gleaming in the dim light as he greased up his tail. Spreading John's ass, he slowly started pushing the thick appendage in, pausing and retreating just a bit, before sliding deeper.

John groaned, going to his elbows, eyes squeezing shut, hips jerking helplessly before strong hands gripped him and forced him still.

"Stop that," Hellboy murmured, lips curling up. "Don't want you to break yourself, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." A groan was all he got for an answer and he chuckled, running one hand up and down John's quivering back as his tail started pumping in more regularly, reaching deeper and deeper inside of John. Moaning, John arched as Hellboy's tail sunk in.

Leaning back, hands still flexing on John's hips, Hellboy watched as his tail pumped in and out of John, a a satisfied smirk on his face. "Damn it, John," he said. "One day we're going to have to get you to watch this. It's great."

John bit his lip and hung his head, an embarrassed flush on his face. "Hellboy," he muttered. "Don't talk like that." Hellboy chuckled and leaned down, licking one of his shoulder blades.

"Like what?" he murmured, grin still on his face. "Like I think you're fuckable? Like I love watching you get fucked?" He thrust his tail in a bit deeper. "Only by me, though."

"Y-yeah." John hummed low in his throat. "Only by you." He shifted his hips against the strength of Hellboy's hands. "C'mon, Red," he said. "Enough playing around."

Hellboy answered by tightening his grip and slamming his tail in. John whined; that was almost too deep, almost too much for him to handle. "Red!" Slipping his tail out - and grinning at the whine that produced - Hellboy leaned back and pulling John with him, so the smaller human sat in his lap.

"You're getting a little carried away there," he rumbled, kissing along John's cheek and throat. "Don't want you to come before I get to fuck you the way I want." John whimpered but allowed Hellboy to spread his legs, swinging them out so that his thighs were resting outside of Hellboy's, trembling slightly. "Okay," Hellboy said, lips ghosting over John's cheek. "Here we go." He lifted John up, strong hands tight around the back of his knees, and held him over his cock. "You ready?" he asked.

Holding his hands over Hellboy's, John nodded and held in a pained whimper as he was slowly lowered on Hellboy's cock, the thick member stretching him wide as he sank down. Panting, he leaned back so that his head rested against Hellboy's shoulder, eyes scrunched up tight. "You okay?" Hellboy asked, hands leaving John's thighs and stroking his cheek.

"Yeah," John replied, the word little more than air puffed out. "I-I'm good."

"'Course you are," Hellboy said, grin back. "This is nothing new."

John chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah, right," he said, fingers curling and relaxing against Hellboy's thighs. "Nothing new. Doesn't mean it's not overwhelm-_ah_!"

Hellboy smirked as he jerked his hips up, impaling John further on his cock. "Sorry, babe," he said. "I just couldn't wait for you to be done. You're a talker, you know."

"You _jerk_."

"Yeah, but you love me," Hellboy said, turning John's head and kissing him almost violently, tongue enveloping John's and dragging it back to his mouth so he could suck on it. John moaned into the kiss as Hellboy began rocking his hips up steadily. With his human hand, he reached down ad gripped John's cock, stroking it gently as he fucked him. John moaned before pulling out of the kiss, tilting his head back further against Hellboy's shoulder.

"Ah, fuck," he said and Hellboy grinned, delighting in John's cursing.

"Well, Boyscout, you sound like you're enjoying yourself," he said, before he gripped the base of John's cock tightly. John jerked, almost as if he were trying to get away, and Hellboy curled his stone hand around his middle, pulling him back.

"Red, what-"

"If you come, you'll pass out." Hellboy lifted John up carefully, not letting his dick slide out. "And then I'll have to wait for you to wake up before I can finish this. You know I'm not that patient."

"You're not patient at all," John said, tensing up as he realized that Hellboy's tail was inching closer to his already stretched hole. "H-Hellboy…"

"Hush," Hellboy said, brow furrowing as he lifted John higher, so only the head of his cock was still inside. "Stop freaking out. If you get all tense up, this is going to hurt."

"It's going to hurt _anyway_," John said but took a deep breath, trying to relax. His fingers tightened on Hellboy's thighs as he felt that tail press against his hole, softly at first before pushing harder.

"Damn," Hellboy said as his tail slowly slide in alongside his cock, gritting his teeth at the feeling. It was…strange, like having another cock inside of John, but better because it still belong to _him_ and he wasn't having to share his human.

John's mouth was open in a silent scream. It was too much, he was too full, he could practically feel them in his _throat_. "Hellboy," he breathed out. "I-It's too much, way too much."

Hellboy paused before stroking John's abdomen. "Do you need me to pull out?" he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He could be selfish but damn it, he wasn't an asshole. Not _all_ the time, anyway. "Shh, it's okay. I'll pull out."

John shook his head. "No," he said, the word barely grunted out. "No just…just stop for a second."

Hellboy groaned. "Easier said than done, kid," he said but held himself still, human hand running up to pinch John's nipples and sliding down to stroke his cock gently. John chewed on his lip, eyes closed as he tried to calm down, tried to get use to be so utterly _invaded_.

After several moments, John took a deep breath and put one hand over Hellboy's, halting his gentle stroking. "Okay. I'm okay."

"You sure?" Hellboy grinned, pressing it against John's cheek. "Great. I knew you could do it."

"Just _be gentle_," John stressed, a grimace of pain shadowing over his face as Hellboy shifted, dick and tail sliding in different directions.

"Sorry, sorry." Hellboy moved more carefully, sitting up and gripping John's hips firmly. He lifted him up until just the head of his cock was still inside, before pulling him down slowly. Hellboy repeated the action in reverse, slipping his tail out and pushing it back up.

John panted, hands going to his cock to stroke feverishly. "R-Red," he said, resting his head against Hellboy's collarbone. "It's…"

"Good," Hellboy finished, quickening his pace, cock pulled out and tail sliding in, tail slipping out and cock pushing upward. "It's good, John, tell me it's good."

Brow furrowed, eyes closed, John nodded. "Yeah," he said, teeth gritted. "It's good, it's good, Hellboy, it's-" he gasped at a particularly rough thrust, eyes snapping open. "Hellboy!"

"Sorry, Boyscout," Hellboy said, chuckling against John's cheek. "Too much?"

John shook his head frantically. "No," he said. "Do it more!"

Hellboy sighed and licked his cheek. "'Bout time," he said, before humping up into John, tail and cock working in tandem as he sought to bring John off, prove to him that not _all_ of his ideas were bad ones. "Nnnnh, _shit_, we should have done this a long time ago."

John moaned, unable to answer as he stroked his cock, chewing on his bottom lip frantically. "R-Red!" He jerked, arching sharply and hissing through his teeth as he came, hard, coating his hands as he squeezed down on his cock.

Hellboy gnawed at John's shoulder, the grip on his cock and tail tightening into a painful pleasure. Slipping his tail out, Hellboy took hold of John's hips and got to his knees, forcing the human facedown on the bed. He slammed his hips forward, impaling John on his cock. John grunted with every thrust, face turned so that he wouldn't be smothered by the blanket, and cried, "Come on, Red, come on!"

"Damn it, John, you're so fucking good," Hellboy said and groaned, coming deep inside, hips pumping minutely. Freezing for just a moment, he slid out and collapsing beside John. Gathering him up against his chest, Hellboy chuckled. "I told you it would be great," he murmured, voice a low rasp against John's cheek.

John sighed and tiredly slapped his chest. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head."


End file.
